


Crossing the lines... and then back again

by VesperSpeaksInTongues



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, BAMF CT-7567 | Rex, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperSpeaksInTongues/pseuds/VesperSpeaksInTongues
Summary: "A…" i began."Jedi" Kurrigan inserted darkly. "Selling her will be damn near impossible. But she makes for wonderful entertainment. What say you? Have a go?"
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	1. Catching sight of the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Rex goes undercover in the dark corners of the outer rim to uncover and dismantle a vile human trafficking gang. It all goes well enough, until the boss becomes suspicious at Rex's avoidance of his lovely merchandise. Desperate to not blow his cover, Rex claims he needs it to be challenging to be worthwhile. He didn't realize the gang had recently captured the perfect Togruta for him.
> 
> **Set during the time preceeding the Seige of Mandalore. Rex has assumed the title of Commander, Ahsoka(17) is disassociated from the Jedi temple.

I sat back, swirling my cup of beer nonchalantly, feigning boredom. The men around me howled in laughter, cursed, slopped down shots of bitter spirits and cat called at scantily clad females.  
It was a far cry from my cozy barracks, where the lads were no less rowdy, but a hundred times more decent.  
I had been tasked with tracking down and getting myself accepted by these men, a cell of the Pike criminal organization. These men ran spice, traded in arms, and, perhaps the most repulsive, bought and sold living product. Females to be exact.  
I was playing solo; a small cell like this wasn't of any importance to GAR strategy, but General Skywalker feels very strongly about slavery, and asked me quietly but with painfully raw emotion if I would do this. Get the Intel that he could turn over to proper authorities. We learned of them when a young family member of an informant went missing, feared captured and bound for the flesh market.  
I agreed, as well as Lady Tano. Skywalker was not keen on her involvement (he had not forgiven himself for her treatment during the last slave trade we had busted, when she had posed as a female for sale) and so forbade her from joining. Moody and Irked, she had retired to the household of the informant to offer comfort and gentle words of encouragement. I had left within the hour, dressed as a disreputable man for hire. Skywalked had some of my craftier brothers create a rap sheet for me that would tantalize the brigands; theft, smuggling, murder… all respectably dis-respectable criminal activities. What I didn't like was the rape warrant- but the thinking was that a man who does such things wouldn't think twice about selling a woman for another man's use. And so I assumed the name of Azrael, and hit the dark streets and dank watering holes, rubbing elbows with the best of scum and villainy.  
I broke some jaws and elbows, won plenty of chits at sabaac, even my own ship, was propositioned dozens of times by both females and males for any variety of favors. Eventually, I was approached by a lower level soldier of the cell and offered a job.Honestly, I was glad to get away from the streets and pubs.  
My new friend, a grizzled skeleton of a man named Hawking, took me to an old munitions storage on the shittier side of town. There we met with his partners, a hulking brute named Glark and a Twi'lek calling himself Ak'toh. We were breaking into a harbor storage area for wealth of some kind. Not particularly exciting or difficult, for me that is, but these men were proud of their modest haul. I took a detour and hacked the harbor guild's shipping manifest, downloaded the information, helped myself to their bank numbers and pocketed a copy of the guild master's seal, all hundreds of times more valuable than the few cases of refined arminium ore my counterparts had claimed.  
Later, they presented their "haul" to their boss, Kurrigan, who could muster nothing more than boredom before demanding to know who I was. I presented my own gifts to the man and he was immediately more awake.  
I accompanied Kurrigan's men on several more jobs, being given progressively harder goals. Returning from the fourth robbery, difficult enough that I had ran with the top enforcers, Kurrigan invited me to return to their lair and work as a regular.  
We arrived a few hours ago, the enforcers promising ample amounts of "cunt and spirits" as reward for our lucrative missions.  
"Kurrigan always has the best. An eye for good pussy, he has."  
This was where my stomach really began to turn. They explained that Kurrigan specialized in exotic tastes - rare species, unique cultures, delicate ages, virgins; girls stolen from the upper class were particularly a delight to defile.  
I offered up commentary in as lively a way as I could manage, without betraying my horror and nausea.  
Now, sitting in a common area, I nursed my beer, watching and recording through the hud of my goggles. Kurrigan sat man-spreading on a throne-like chair, a young lilac hued Twi'lek astraddle his thigh. Several of his women had strutted my way, running painted nails across my chin or cocking a scantily clad hip in my direction. I passively waved them away.  
"EH? Azrael!!! My cunts don't raise your flag? I've plenty of lads, if you like. Anything, ehm?" he roared across the room (disgusting fuck)  
"No, sir! I like besh just fine. Just… prefer catching my own, that is, no offense meant."  
"Hmmm.. like the chase do you?" He seemed pensive, if not appreciative.  
I continued.. "And the fight. Taming a strong female, making her struggle and beg.. makes my blood hot". That would do. His females were far too willing to fit my bill.  
Glark roared with laughter and slapped my shoulder roughly, and I saw others exchange a few glances.  
"A fight, eh? Weeelllll… I might have just the thing" the mobster grunted.  
Well Fuck.  
Heaving himself up, he motioned for me to follow. I did as he bade and others fell in behind us.  
"This little bitch is a firey one. Vicious as hell.. difficult to sell, she will be, so i promised the lads anybody what can fuck her can keep her for his own."  
"Is that all.." I pretended disinterest, hoping to backpedal. We were walking through a hall of sorts, cells lined the sides, containing beds, meagre possessions, and females. Many were unlocked allowing the females to move about within the hall. Often a cell might contain a handful of bodies huddled together, shielding themselves from the passing males. We approached a cell at the back with heavy sliding doors, not bars.  
'"Noooo.." the basilisk continued. "She's not been claimed yet. Killed 4 lads and seriously maimed two others that tried to take her. She's a right demon. He'll, fuck 'er 'an you can keep 'er. But a man like you…. make 'er come and you can have my entire stable!!!""  
The men erupted in laughter as two others hauled the doors aside.  
My heart stopped. Amidst a mish mosh pile of cushions, chained to the wall by the wrists, a togruta female crouched on her knees. The blue chevrons artfully arranged on the montrails and lekku, the magnificent sienna skin, glowing like sunset.. I'd know her in a crowd of a thousand togrutas.  
Ahsoka's standard comfortable outfit had been replaced with a shift of sorts - a soft, flexible looking material that was stretched almost sheer in a few places. A blindfold had been tied around her eyes and a leather mask tightly covered her mouth and nose. At her neck…. Oh hell… a restraining collar.. leaving her unable to call upon the strength of the force….  
"A…" i began.  
"Jedi" Kurrigan inserted darkly. "Selling her will be damn near impossible. But she makes for wonderful entertainment. What say you? Have a go?"  
"You say she killed men?"  
"Indeed. Ripped the throat from the first with her teeth, as why we muzzled her. The collar keeps her from doing her magical nerf shit. One lad, she snapped his neck wi' 'er legs, another she head-butted about five times. Smashed his skull in."  
"Oh, Rapael…" (one of the audience spoke) she choked him wi' 'er legs around his ribs."  
"Gallick, she ripped his eye out, but he's still alive for now."  
I was dying inside… six men had laid hands on her, with the intent to do worse. I felt hot fury tickle at my gut. They should die. All of them. Terribly. Screaming.  
"What say you, Az?"  
I nodded… "What's wrong with her?"  
"We keep her a 'lil drugged. Don worry, still a hell of a lot of fight in 'er."  
I grit my teeth and stepped into the room. I could free you… we could slip out.. I'd seen enough of this place to manage it.. I could pick the locks.. you wouldn't be difficult to carry.. looking at your posture troubled me though. Your arms were stretched over your head, which was slumped down on one shoulder. You were crouched on your knees, but not enough to be restful. You likely wouldn't be able to be of any help. 

My knuckles itched for blood and bone….

And that scrap of cloth… it was tied behind your neck and crossed your chest. The material stretched so that it was molded perfectly to your breasts.. I could clearly see your nipples.. the flesh a little darker underneath the black duskiness. It hung just to the tops of your thighs, enough to shield your core, but only enough. If it wasn't a perverse situation like this I'd think you looked irresistible …  
"What's this, ah???" Kurrigan roared and chuckled.. "losing your nerve?"  
"No.. I'm waiting for you lot to clear the fuck out of here."  
Kurrigan laughed from deep in his belly. "Hell no, man! And miss the show? Besides.. there's a lot on the line," he grinned evilly "...and I have to be certain you complete the task."  
My guts lurched. "I'm supposed to do this with you cocksuckers looking at my balls?"  
"S'matter Az… can't get it up?" More laughter.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

What the hell was I going to do?


	2. Crossing said lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rex goes down a path he'd never thought he would. Sometimes there are no good choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following is a dub-con scenario. Please, this is trigger heavy, skip on ahead if there are any doubts in your mind.

Everything was a twisted mess inside my mind and body. I needed them to leave if I had any chance of freeing Ahsoka. I could still… but with her sedated I'd have to carry her and she was unable to use her power over the force… I couldn't fight them and flee and carry her at the same time. 

We'd be captured. Probably killed. I could decline…. Pussy out… I'd suffer a little teasing and ribbing, but who really cared about that. But if I did… she would still be here like this… for others to try their hand at, especially now that Kurrigan had promised an entire stable full of girls to the man who could fuck her to climax. Even if she kept beating them and killing them they would keep coming to try. 

FUCK! What do I do?  
How do I protect her?  
A cold unease crept over me. 

Unless… I did it… claimed her. 

I was ashamed the moment the thought crossed my mind. Even more ashamed because I knew I probably could.  
I dreamed of her. So many times. I dreamed of loving her body, making her mewl and gasp. I watched her from the corner of my vision- memorized the curves of her lekku, the fan of her lashes on her cheeks, the way her lips shaped themselves as she spoke.   
I wanted to taste her skin with my tongue, and feel the movement of her naked body against mine as she laughed and squirmed in play. I fucking wanted every morsel of her. 

My desperation and curiosity had led me to the holonet - what did a female Togruta look like under their clothes? What pleased them? How should I touch her, If I could?  
Turns out there is little pornography with a female togruta, but enough educational material for me to feel relatively well informed. Mating a female could be difficult, as proud and fierce as they were. Instinct made them fight and challenge any intended males, accepting only a strong virile mate. The initial bonding was roughest, and I would need to subdue her by a domineering bite latched on to her neck - an ingrained primal gesture, proof enough if a male could obtain this he was worthy to mate. She could be handled like any other humanoid woman, save for the added benefit of profoundly sensitive lekku, which could be used to add to her stimulation.

All of this flooded through my mind, compounding my newfound self loathing. I...could do this. Without her force powers I could easily outmatch her physically. She would belong to me, barred from these other swine. But that made me no better than any of them, my ardor did not give me the right to force her. I gritted my teeth. I would be as low as they. Scum.   
It sickened me. Sickened me because I knew these things. Sickened me because I, her trusted friend, would be violating her so. Sickened me because it was so wrong. And sickened me because I was hardening at the thought of her lithe body tied down and utterly at my mercy. 

I took a single step forward. 

The group behind me hollered. I saw even some of the female prisoners were watching, likely hoping I would meet a gory death.   
I would do this. I would do everything in my power to make it less painful, less terrible for her. I would get her the fuck out of here as soon as possible. Then I would turn myself over for justice. The men of the legion, my brothers, could have at me first. Anakin, oh Force knows his reaction would be terrifying and I would take it like a man. But her… I would fling myself on her sabers if she commanded me to. After I ripped out my lecherous eyes and snapped each one of my traitorous fingers.

None of these wretches would have her. At least her body would be by a hand that loves her. A hand that would not bloody or break her.. The small comfort felt bitter and shallow, but it was the truth. 

I stepped again.. was walking to her. I was only a few strides away now.. a low rumble emanated from her… a warning growl. Fucking hell.. without that damn collar.. at least I could explain myself, she could know my mind. Maybe she would have some begrudging comfort in that. But without the damn collar.. it wouldn't have come to this. 

I knelt at an arm's length away. Her growl grew… but something was off. She was swaying her head back and forth… almost like she was trying to hone in on something. The spice must have her thrown off. A healthy, fit Ahsoka would have kicked me in the face by now. She lunged forward suddenly, as if to bite, even though she was muzzled. I clamped my hand around her chin and, quick as lightning, I pinned her back against the wall. She was snarling vehemently and jerked against the chains. I grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around face first towards the wall, dragging her backward until her arms were crossed in front of her forehead, my arms wrapped around her torso. My heart was hammering. I wrapped my fingers around her thick head tail and firmly squeezed, giving her head a jerk. I was trembling now. Adrenaline and anxiety mixed in my veins. Leaning forward I spoke in a harsh rasp... 

"I am going to do this…" was I telling her ... or me?

I was amazed at how calm my voice was. She growled again.   
I pressed my lips to her neck - she hissed and arched away. I pulled her back close, and we struggled for control. She was thrashing her head as violently as she could, even with my grip on her biggest lek. My opposite hand shot in front and palmed her face, the struggle tearing off the muzzle. I tilted her head back and sunk my teeth into the thick muscle that anchored her neck to her shoulder. Her snarl faltered a bit and a shudder ran through her body. Her next hissing intake of breath resulted in a whimpering moan. I clapped my hand on her mouth, stifling the sound. Her teeth sunk into my flesh, and I waited for the bones to snap…. a twisting jerk would have her fangs tearing pieces from me… I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain… but her hold softened, and her lips nuzzled at my hand. Was this the result of my teeth holding her neck? I opened my eyes.. just ahead of me her hand flexed.. and looked remarkably like the Vod hand-sign for "safe". 

Did Ahsoka … recognize me? Blinded and drugged and stifled by the collar? A little of the ice melted from my guts. But the next moment her low growl had returned.

I'm going to do this, I repeat in my mind.

Releasing her head tail, my other hand palmed her breast, sliding into the soft fabric, pinching and caressing until the niple had hardened to a pebble. She continued to growl little noises, her throat vibrating against my mouth. Glad that my bulk afforded her some privacy, the same free hand groped to the juncture of her thighs, reaching down tentatively..  
Perhaps I could prepare her enough that the penetration wouldn't hurt... Slipping my fingers under the material I found she was covered with no small-clothes. 

Just wetness and smooth, warm skin.

She was soaked. I loosened my feral grip on her neck a little and peeked at her face. I saw that her blue coloring on her lekkus had grown darker, nearly to black.   
Not wasting time I slipped my fingers into her folds. Another whimper. Finding her entrance, I slid two trembling fingers into her, hoping to help her adjust. She shuddered at my touch, although my grip on her absorbed most of the movement. Then she rolled her ass against me. 

My mind went blank.   
Ahsoka was… aroused. Unmistakably. 

"I'm going to do this." I mutter it to her, not sure who I was trying to convince.

Her growls were softer now, rumbling around my hand.   
Heart hammering, I left her besh and one handed my pants open. I pulled out my cock, rock solid and already weeping, giving a few strokes to coat myself in her slick. I reached between us and down to her besh, finding her opening again and stroking with purpose. Her body bowed and my hand shook loose from her mouth, so Instead I locked the forearm around her shoulders, fisted myself and pushed my head against her opening. Grabbing her hip I sunk in to her slowly, her growl rising. I bit down harder on her neck, withdrew and pushed in a little deeper; the rattle broke into a yelp. I began to move against her, rolling my hips forward and pulling her body against mine.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Hating myself for how fucking good this felt. For the feel of her satiny walls gripping at me and the flex of her ass pushed against my pelvis. I bucked my hips. She yelped again, her muscles clamping down greedily. I sped up my movements, knowing i could easily find release… and, after that, get her the fuck out of here. My hand had returned to her breasts, squeezing brazenly, the other moving her against me. Ahsoka still hissed and yelped… but she wasn't fighting me. Wasn't fighting… and was so fucking wet. Her taste was in my mouth and her smell in my nostrils and she whimpered as I thrust against her; each motion making my head spin. Hammering into her, I could feel my release coming. She cried out as I surged towards climax recklessly, my lower hand finding her clit, caressing and teasing. Her mewls became louder with each movement of my hips. I was close, my stomach drawn with tension. I slammed against her - she screamed and shuddered hard, her besh contracting around me. The sensation wrung every last ounce of effort out of me and two more thrusts had me spilling myself in her with a shout. I rutted through the waves of the climax, the world falling away for a few seconds. The criminals. The cell walls. All were gone. There was only me and Ahsoka clutched tightly against my chest. 

She was mine. Not only that, all the others were as well. 

I released her neck, certain she'd have a hellish bruise from my teeth. I wanted to kiss her, nuzzle at the mark softly, whisper to her how amazing she felt, how good she was for me.

I didn't. I unwound my arms and she slumped forward, supporting herself by the chains at her wrists, shoulders heaving. I pulled out my softening member and tucked it away. Straightening on shaky knees. I turned, looking to Kurrigan. I had the greatest urge to shatter his face. 

Among the men were quite a few astonished looks, some of absolute disbelief. Kurrigan looked only disgusted. I had a sneaking suspicion this would not go easily.

I drew myself up to my full height. 

"She's mine".


	3. Smashing all lines.. with extreme prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus ensues the wrath of our dear Captain. Fuckers.

"She's mine".

Kurrigan scowled, curling his lip. "Indeed."

He turned and stalked away, the others following him. The females peeked out from cells or gathered together. They eyed me warily; as far as they were concerned, they had traded one crap owner for another.

A tall, painted, human woman stepped towards me. I had seen her in the common area. She seemed to act as a leader of sorts to the others.   
"Tend to that one." I jerked my head towards Ahsoka. She ducked her head and moved past me, startling when I grasped her elbow.   
"I want you all on board my ship in thirty minutes" I commanded quietly. She answered with a sideways glance. With a nod, a few others hurried after her. 

I strode from the prison and made my way towards the common area. I heard raised voices as I came nearer.   
The men hushed as I entered, casting me shaded glances. No doubt I had robbed them of a great many shares of the sale from the slaves.   
I crossed to the seat I had occupied earlier, grabbed my coat and thrust my arms in the sleeves. 

"And just where do yah think you are goin', Azrael?" sneered Ak'toh.

I plucked my mug from the table and chugged the remaining brew.  
"I have merchandise that needs tending."

Kurrigan gave a wry snort as a scuffle was heard in the hallway. A thug appeared, hauling along the little lilac colored Twi'lek. 

"Boss.. this one was about heading for the hangar… they're all climbing aboard the bastard's ship, all the women!"

Kurrigan sauntered over to me, his beady eyes locked on mine.   
"Your merchandise? You see, you'll owe all these men shares…" he smirked, " we can't really let you leave without paying them."  
My fist clenched at the handle of the mug and my lip curled in disgust.

"You bet that I couldn't fuck her to completion." I growled darkly. "Not only did I dump my cock in her, it was so good she came all over it. She's fucking mine. They all are. Your fucking loss; don't bet with your men's money."

"It's still their money.. Can't pay? We'll just take it out of their hides, especially now that I know how the Togruta likes it. I'll fuck her bloody and hold her down for the rest to sample!" He roared with heartless, sour laughter. 

The movement started in my feet, rippled upward through my legs and hips; my torso twisted; every ounce of me was thrown behind my fist. And it crashed against the massive basilisk's soggy throat. I felt the flesh and cartilage cave, and his laugh died in a choking gurgle. He dropped in a twitching heap, gulping as a dying fish does. In a single motion I swept my DC from my hip and unloaded a few shots to his groin for good measure.

All hell broke loose. There were shouts, screams. Blasters sprang to life. I whirled and flung the heavy metal beer tankard, splitting a crook's face open. Two charged me. One folded over my piston-like back spin kick, the other crumpled over punishing blows to the ribs and a blaster bolt to the face. I ripped my other DC from its holster. Sinking into a dance I knew well, I whirled, spraying blaster fire, and was rewarded with agonized screams. The criminals were well armed, but undisciplined and sloppy. I barely needed to dodge as I picked my targets, strafing from side to side, or ducking and spinning. Quickly the room cleared. I lept for the Twi'lek girl and we charged down the halls, picking off random pirates on our sprint.

She raced into the hangar first to find several dozen odd crooks milling about. They pulled their weapons and trained them on us. I shoved the girl to the ground and began working my pistols furiously. My aim was impeccable. My form, crisp. And my insides an inferno of rage. I aimed for the thighs, the gut, the throat. Making the fuckers suffer a bit before they greeted death. 

One man had a bandaged eye… and I wondered if he'd lost that to Ahsoka. I charged at him, wasting two of his counterparts on the way, before I jammed the muzzle of a DC in his mouth, silencing his surprised howl, and relieved him of most of his brain.

From the corner of my eye I saw the girl race to the ship. With a burst of speed I made for the thin part of the throng and slid between them on my knees, disintegrating knee joints as I passed. I rolled and straightened only to feel a lucky shot sear across my shoulder. Turning I realized too late that the shooter was half a step ahead of me, grinning as he aimed his shot… 

His head exploded. 

Whipping around I saw the little Lilac creature, arms hugging my rifle like a lover, tensed for all that she was worth against the bantha kick of the recoil. She aimed again, clearly committing to the fight. Taking the chance I scrambled into a dash for the ship.. Two more joined her; the painted woman with my .17, and a water female with my .15. A hail of bolts skimmed past me, punishing the crooks, and I lurched up the ramp beside the slaves as another slapped the retraction controls. 

I bolted to the pilot's seat, noting that the throng of females was safely aboard, and in the common area. Ahsoka was among them, safe in the arms of a dark skinned human beauty. 

Jabbing at buttons, I woke the engines and lifted the ship into the air. As she hovered backward I took notice of a stack of crates in the hangar. Figuring it was worth a try I opened fire with small aircraft spray and was rewarded with a raging explosion, flaming debris spewing over the remaining pirates.

Turning 180°, I throttled up, accelerating out of the cavernous tunnel that led to the surface, greeting daylight with a sigh of relief. I tipped the ship into a steep climb, making for the vastness of space, eager to put this nightmare behind me. 

Darkness settled into the cabin as I breached the last of the atmosphere. I programmed the coordinates to rendezvous with the Resolute, and initiated the hyperspace cruise. The stars bled backwards in comforting beams of bluish-white light.

I heaved a massive sigh, scrubbing my jaw, running a finger underneath the rim of my goggles to ease the delicate muscles that throbbed around my sinuses. I sat for a moment. My mind was numb. My shoulder ached where the bolt had burnt me, but it didn't seem a priority at the time. I had hurt my friend. The one being I loved more than any other. 

My pain was nothing. Hers was everything.


	4. Lines viewed through different lenses may not all be the same shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom! Rex sets off in to outer space with a cargo of freed slaves. Ahsoka receives some badly needed comfort and TLC from her new friends.

I heard a soft sound, almost like the coo of a bird. Turning, I saw the petite Twi'lek peering at me from the hallway. She turned and fled back to the common area under my gaze. 

I sighed heavily. I needed to go to them, reassure them of their safety. Go to Ahsoka. 

Straightening myself, I made my way down the hall, past the crew cabins and into the common space. At the sound of my entry, all the women turned. There was a rattle as the ones who still bore my firearms raised them, aimed in my direction. The small one still clutched my rifle, which she held with uncertainty at her side, glancing from it to me. Ahsoka lifted her head, eyes dull and foggy. She rose on shaky knees, another girl leaping to steady her.

I slowly pulled one DC from its home. If they shot me, so be it. The ship was taking them to safety, Ahsoka would see to that. I held the pistol for a long moment, almost entranced by the gleam of the dark metal. Meeting her gaze, I cautiously walked towards the Togruta, stopping a few strides away. Raising the gun, I casually opened my free fingers, the weapons flipped around on its weight, dangling from my trigger finger, offering the grip to her. She stared at the DC, confused for a moment. Then understanding crossed her features. 

Righting herself, she stepped towards me, slowly, and moderately unbalanced. Her hands reached… but she bypassed the offered weapon, stepping into my space. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she lay her cheek against my chest. 

The women looked to each other anxiously, unsure of what was happening. 

"I'm not gonna shoot you, Rex." She mumbled into my jacket. "Put that away."

I did as she bade, laying a gentle hand at the back of her head.  
"When… did you know?" I asked quietly.

She made a humming noise. "I thought I was having 'nother hallucination.. hearing the voice of a Vod…" She was slurring drunkenly, still swimming in whatever spice the crooks had given her. " 'Specially your voice when you got close to me… but you pushed that awful mask off… an' I could smell you… an' there you were…"

I closed my eyes, drawing a deep breath. She'd known the entire time. It did nothing but add more guilt to the growing mountain inside me. I gently draped my arms around her… dropping my cheek to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka."

"Not talking right now. Need sleep.." she moaned into my chest.  
I glanced up at the females. They had lowered the weapons, likely comforted a little by Ahsoka's familiarity towards me. 

"Please, will you look after her?" I asked the painted woman. 

She nodded. "Gala-Na. My name is Gala-Na." She came forward with another woman. "Syriha," the other offered, bobbing her head. They extracted Ahsoka from my arms, supporting her between them. 

I cleared my throat. "I'm Commander Rex of the 501st Legion, Republic Army. We're on a course to liaison with the Venator class cruiser, Resolute." I scanned their faces, meeting the eyes of all in turn. "Once there, we'll see to your medical needs, and be able to seek out your homes. You're not prisoners any more; you can come and go as you please. You… you needn't be afraid of me, I'm no threat to any of you."  
"Back that way," I gestured behind them, "...Is the captain's suite. Below is the cargo hold and the machine rooms. Behind me are a few crew cabins and another refresher. Help yourself to whatever supplies you need. I'm afraid there isn't much food, but we'll reach the Resolute in about 2.5 standard rotations, so we're in no danger there."

They regarded me silently, save for a few nods of affirmation. I backpedaled slowly a few steps, then turned and hurried to the solitude of the cockpit.

Ahsoka gladly leaned on the strong arms of Gala-Na and Syriha as the women led her to the suite. Her head felt far heavier than it should and her eyes desperately wanted to droop closed. Several other females had followed. Sen, the sweet little Lilac hued Twi'lek, Razall, another Twi'lek with stunning sky blue skin; among them. They discarded the firearms and gave long appreciative sighs as they sunk down on the massive soft bed. 

"Ee must think a lot of himself wiz a bed like thees!" Giggled Razall in her thick, sensual accent. "'Ow many does ee expect to fit in here wiz him?"

"Not his ship" Ahsoka mumbled. Gala-Na pecked at a control with her dark finger and a large panel of the wall slid away, revealing a substantial refresher. She hummed in approval and led the swaying Togruta to the shower, seating her on the bench. 

"You girls, see if you can find anything for her to wear, definitely not this scrap." She unwrapped the fabric covering Ahsoka, bearing her sienna skin. Ahsoka might have been embarrassed at one point, but the other females had been tending her needs for nearly a week now, as she had been chained and immobile. The two human women shed their own clothes and jewelry and stepped into the shower with various soaps and sponges. 

"Stars.. you've not a new scratch or bruise on you , save for this." Syriha gestured to the darkened bite mark. 

"Didn't hurt me.. " Ahsoka sighed in pleasure as the spray rained down, deliciously warm, "Rex would never hurt me.."

Gala-Na raised an eyebrow, pulling the girl to her feet. "Eh? Do you recall his cock was in you an hour ago? If you need reminder, the good Commander's leavings are running down your legs.."

Ahsoka's head tilted forward and indeed, her thighs were coated in a mixture of Rex and herself. She felt heat rise in her face at Gala-Na's candid commentary. It only solidified in her mind that Rex had, indeed, been inside her. 

Syriha had begun soaping and scrubbing at her as casually as if she were a stock animal. "Are you blushing little Tog?" She cooed. "It must've been good, even on spice, a happy besh is unmistakable!" She giggled and gave Ahsoka a friendly pat on the rear. 

Ahsoka could only feel herself blush hotter, the chevrons on her lekku darkening to a deep blue. It had all happened so quickly, the men approaching, her drunken confusion at the new voice, the feel of a hard body against her back… she had fought, ready to break bones. No slime would take her… but then his voice was low at her ear and his hand had pressed over her mouth. Her nose had drawn in the scent of him and it had been heavenly. Even drugged out of her mind, his scent was so familiar it was practically ingrained in her being. The relief was immense, so much so that she almost cried. But she was also realizing what was at stake. 

She knew they were in danger. She knew Rex would protect her. She had heard the raised voices of the criminals and the deal that the bastard Kurrigan had made for her possession. And she felt Rex's trembling body as he pulled her close to him. Then his teeth at her neck, firm and demanding. Her mind swam after that, high on spice and pheromones. All she could think of was that her mate had come to claim her. 

The waking terror of her imprisonment faded away and there were only his hands and his breath and his body. He had pushed her over the edge, stars exploding behind her eyes, and she had drooped, panting and sated against the chains. Then he was gone, leaving her marked with his teeth. And she knew then… her abusers were going to die.

She shuddered hard at the swirling memories, and the women made soothing sounds as they bathed her. The situation had been so… wrong.. in so many ways, and yet she had felt so damn safe in that moment. Safer than she had at any point during her capture. Chained down. Blind folded. And being reamed in to insanity by her commander before an audience of cutthroats and murderers. She laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

"Not going ducky on me, are you love?" Gala-Na asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the past week." Ahsoka sighed.

"Very well… can you wash your bits, or do I need to?"

Ahsoka shrugged the woman's hand away and washed herself, hissing at the tenderness of her sex. Once she was done, they escorted her out and toweled them all off. 

Razall approached with a bundle of black material. "Zis ees all I could find for clothes, I suppose zey'll 'ave to do." 

She quirked an eyebrow at Ahsoka, the others mirroring the look when the Tog gathered the items in her hands and inhaled deeply of them.

"Oh… I see." Razall admonished quietly.

"See what?" Asked the humans.

"Eef you were Twi'lek, you'd understand…" Ahsoka had pulled the stretchy blacks over her head and was settling her Lekku, spreading the republic cog neatly over her bosom, purring contentedly the entire time.

"Zeese are 'is garments," Razall continued. "Appy to smell like your mate again?" She petted Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Mate?" Gala-Na asked incredulously. 

"'Er pheromones are screaming 'appy right now." Razall shrugged.

"He's not my… well… I don't know… It's complicated.." Ahsoka stammered, her drug addled mind refusing to work properly.  
She stooped and pulled the pants on, settling the waistband. Everything hung comfortably on her, after all they had been designed to be skin tight on a hulking male clone.

Razall laughed. "Complicated? Darling, eet's clear zee rest of you 'as already made zee choice!"

Ahsoka crawled up the bed and sank into a fetal position, the softness calling her to oblivion.

"Mfph." She grunted. "I want him. Always have. But I don't think he feels the same way…"

Syriha crawled beside her, opening a small tool kit one of the others had found, and began tinkering with the control collar on her neck. Sen crawled up as well, right in the middle of their business.

"Ack! Move you little chit!" Scolded the women.

Sen stayed, and gently stroked Ahsoka's forehead.

"No! I…. Ahsoka I have this for you.." she brought forth a cloth bag and carefully dumped the contents: two curved silver handles, marked with diamonds. 

"My sabers! Oh Sen!" Ahsoka gasped.

"That's how I got caught. I went back to Kurrigan's room to get them. But I got to see… " she quieted and had a pensive look.

"What?" Gala-Na encouraged.

"He was furious, your soldier. He punched Kurrigan so hard in the throat that blood flew! He was choking on the ground and then the Commander shot him...three times… in the dick!"

The females gasped, eyes wide. Syriha poked and prodded away the entire time. 

"Serves him right." Sen continued. "But he was so fierce! All those men ran at him and he moved like a Nexu, they couldn't touch him!"

Ahsoka smiled at the girl's admiration. Rex was magnificent in a fight. Despite the horrors of the battlefield, there was no place she'd rather be than by his side. They were a force of nature when they fought together- sabers whirling and blaster bolts screaming by… practically untouchable.

"Aha!" Exclaimed Syriha, as the collar surrendered with a click, and she slid it off Ahsoka. 

The force rushed into her mind, the sensations of the other women, the emptiness of outer space, and, many rooms away, was a brooding, somber man. She sighed with relief at the return of the sense.

"Sen… may I see please?" Ahsoka asked. Sen blinked, confused by the question.

"I mean… may I look at the memory in your mind?"

"You can do that, Ahsoka?"

She nodded. Sen lay down next to her, eyes wondering at this strange ability of the force user.

Ahsoka lay her fingertips softly at Sen's cheek and sunk into the Twi'lek's mind. She saw the men approach her cage, and felt Sen's anxiety when she saw Rex pull her close, rutting himself against her (a hazy rush of heat gripped her at the image). She went with Sen to Kurrigan's quarters to retrieve the sabers, then sprinted back down the tunnels to the hangar, when a great brutish hand snatched her and dragged her to the common room. She saw Rex arguing with Kurrigan, a thrill gripping her own belly when Rex's baritone growled that Ahsoka was his.

Laughter. The impact of a punch. Blaster shots. Then Rex was fighting. Fists, and feet and blasters. She knew he was a surgeon with those pistols, but he seemed to be missing the vital organs. She gasped. He was purposely aimed for the guts, the large veins in the thighs, the extremities. He was dealing out torturous wounds that would mean a slow and agonizing death. This was not Rex the soldier, calm and efficient. This was Rex as an insatiable hurricane, raging and unbridled.

Sen's ability to read pheromones via her Lekku felt his rage and fury and hate.

And pain. 

His mental anguish was nearly unbearable and her stomach turned. She broke the connection and sighed, burying her face in the pillows. She needed sleep. She could think better when she was sober.


	5. Can lines be mended?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sen, wise beyond her years, may be the balm needed for Rex's troubled mind.

I was beginning to really struggle. I had been awake for days… not trusting the crooks once I had been in their ranks and then tending the hyperspace cruise for the last 10 hours. 

My eyes were burning, the tendons in my neck were solid durasteel, and a headache was drilling into my temples viciously. I sighed, my arms dropping to my sides. I could function on minimal sleep if I was active, but manning a ship, staring at the endless streams of starlight… I was wishing like hell for a few stim-shots to take the edge off. Expelling a harsh breath, I scrubbed my hands over my face. 

"Ahem"

I blearily turned to the sound.

The little Twi'lek, Sen, and the human woman, Syriha, had entered the cockpit. I stood slowly, my stiff joints creaking and I couldn't resist a stretch. I dropped my hands to my hips and faced my visitors. 

"What can I do for you, ladies?"

They exchanged a glance as I spoke. Then Sen offered up a nutrition bar. 

"You haven't eaten sir, you must be starving."

I glanced at the bar, wanting to turn it away for one of the passengers instead but my stomach objected with a furious growl. Sen's chin crinkled and then she broke in to a giggling grin. She thrust the bar forward, gesturing for me to take it. 

"Thank you, ma'am" I bobbed my head, accepting the tasteless ration.

Syriha held a steaming mug towards me, "At least there's caf!"

"Maker! This I can get excited about!" I gladly took the mug and drank a burning gulp, humming with pleasure. "Thank you both. I needed this terribly."

Sen hopped into the co-pilot chair and Syriha leaned on the back casually. I raised an eyebrow, not expecting company. I slid back into the pilot's seat, taking another draft of the caf. 

"How is Ahsoka?"

Sen glanced to Syriha. "She's been sleeping. Spice can do that; they'd been giving it to her all week." 

I gave a disgusted grunt in answer. 

"You know," she continued, "she's not angry at you."

"She should be." The slight lift in my mood had dissipated. 

"What are you hung up on?" Syriha scoffed.

"You are seriously asking me that?" I growled.

They waited.

"I FUCKING… " I paused, gripping my fists so tightly my knuckles cracked. " I…" I couldn't get the word past my lips.

Syriha rolled her eyes. "You boned her and now you feel guilty about it. Big deal." She strode out of the cabin.

Sen gathered her knees up against her chest, gazing at me sideways. "She's ok, Sir. Maybe you regret what you did… but she doesn't." 

I raised my eyebrows. "How would you know?"

She set her chin on her knees. "We all cry the first time. Some cry every time. She hasn't cried at all."

"That's not a very strong system of measurement." I sigh heavily, staring at the star trails. "I laid hands on my friend. Without her permission….." I grimaced. "It goes against everything I am. Everything we are."

She blinked her huge doe eyes. "Then why did you do it?"

"I was afraid that if I didn't, the others would continue to attack her. I wasn't going to leave her to that.. Kurrigan offered ownership to whoever could subdue her. Rape her." My voice faltered. To say it made me nauseous.  
"I felt in that moment that was my only choice… to protect her. I attacked my friend."

"You feel like you betrayed her."

"I DID BETRAY HER!" I slammed my fist on the arm of the seat. "I betrayed her and I fucking got off doing it!" I snarled.

"How could you not?"

"Excuse me?!?" I spat at the girl.

"You love her." She stated plainly.

"What? I……" I faltered. 

"You love her, why wouldn't you take pleasure in her body?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter. It didn't give me the right to touch her!"

Sen huffed, irritated. "Did you do it to punish her? To purposely cause her pain? Use her to satisfy yourself?"  
She cocked her head. "These things have all been done to me. I've never had a man fuck me to try to protect me. None of us have. If a bunch of bed slaves and prostitutes are telling you to forgive yourself, maybe you should consider that. And you haven't even asked her what she thinks about all this." She flourished her hand at whatever "this" was.

I blinked in surprise. I had been so busy condemning myself, I hadn't really thought Ahsoka could feel anything but revulsion for how I'd touched her.

"Besides… that's just what men do." Sen finished, a note of sadness in her words.

My bruised heart utterly cracked.

"Sen… no… that's not what men do. That's what garbage does. Filth…." I paused.. "That's all you've ever known, isn't it?"

It was her turn to stare at the beams of light before us. "Mother died when I was little. Aunt and Uncle sold me before too long. I was sold again, and then Kurrigan got me as payment for a gambling debt. He was a miserable bastard, but at least he didn't beat me."

I reached out tentatively and lay a hand on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. "Sen… where I come from.. men cherish women. We treat them with the utmost respect and decency. Entire legions of soldiers commanded, in some cases, by a single woman. And each one of those men would fight to his last breath to keep her from harm. If a man touches a woman like that, without her consent, he gets a firing squad."

Her mouth had drawn to an "O".

"Ahsoka was second in command of my Legion, more than 13,000 men at its strongest. She was the only female." I smiled, remembering so many things. "Sometimes, in the field, it would be far too cold at night. I'd go and fetch her from her tent, and tuck her into a pile with my brothers and me, warm as toast."

We sat in silence, absorbing all that had been said between us. 

Sen stirred first. "So… I can mind the hyperdrive. Why don't you take a break? Maybe some caf… and a shower…."

I stared at the doorway, not really seeing it. Finally I nodded, knowing that, at this point, if something did go wrong in our cruise I wouldn't have the reaction time to be much good anyway.  
My feet followed my gaze, just as sluggishly.

"Commander?"

I stopped. "Yes, Sen?"

"If you really feel you need to make amends.. give her a choice… since you... didn't before… tell her honestly how you feel , and let her decide what happens next."


	6. Crossing back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where two hearts, bound by trust, can join hands... and ignore the lines entirely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get kinky... and Ahsoka gives Rex a taste...

I trudged along the hallway past the crew cabins and entered the common area. Several of the females had congregated there, including Gala-Na. She nodded in greeting and motioned to the kitchenette space. 

"Still plenty of caf."

I gestured with my mug. "Thank you, no, I'm still at half." 

A few girls were staring at me, trading smiles and whispers.  
I shot a sideways glance, and they tittered like birds.

"Don't mind them," scoffed Gala-Na. "They've all decided you're the finest piece of man meat they've ever clapped eyes on." She rolled her eyes. "Not a dry seat in the house!"

The ladies gasped, scandalized, and I felt embarrassed heat creep into my cheeks. I took a quick chug of caf, to give myself a moment to form a dignified response, when the blue Twi'lek, Razall, came to my rescue.

"Commandeur.. would you speak to lovely Ahsoka? She sleeps so deeply, we cannot waken 'er."

I started. "Still?"

She gave a wide eyed innocent shrug.

Why was she still asleep? Was something seriously wrong? Was her body struggling with the spice? I dropped my cup carelessly on the table, strode quickly to the doors opposite, and slipped into the room.

Indeed, a curled lump was seen in the center of the bed, the tips of her montrails peeking out of the covers. I crossed, sitting on the mattress, and carefully drew back the bedding. 

Ahsoka's face was passive in sleep, her lips relaxed in a plump pout. And I noticed.. Pulling more covers away, I saw that she was sleeping in my blacks, the republic cog misshapen by her chest...  
Unable to help myself, I reached for her, tracing the line of her jaw with two feather soft fingers. Her eyes flickered open; great blue pools, like misty sapphires. She gazed for a moment before her brow wrinkled and she sat up, reaching for my retreating hand.

"Rex.."

I dropped my gaze, fresh shame expanding within me.

"Look at me, Rex."

I did. I wanted to die, sitting there with her gentle eyes on me. She was such a kind and generous person.. of course she would forgive me..

"Rex, I'm ok. Please… whatever you're thinking.. just say it."

I sighed heavily. Sen's words replaying in my ears.

"Ahsoka… I'm sorry.. for what I did. It was wrong of me… I understand if you want me to leave you alone. I… I'll surrender myself the moment we board the Resolute…"

"Force, Rex!" She interrupted. "I don't want you executed!!" She drew up a knee and sat her chin there. "Is that why you waited this long to come see me?"

I stared ahead unseeing, my eyes pointed somewhere at the bedding at her feet. "I should have found another way…"

"I'm not angry with you." She whispered.

"Why not?" I bit out.

She sat for long minutes and seemed to start to speak a few times.

"Will you let me see your mind? See what you thought and felt?"

I closed my eyes. This would be it. The raw truth of the scenario and the shame I carried like a festering wound. I nodded, my shoulders sagging. 

I felt her fingers brush my face, then clasp around the back of my neck. We sunk into my memories, like drifting in a calm swell. 

There was my boredom with the thefts that earned me entrance to Kurrigan's lair, the rowdy atmosphere of the common room and my discomfort while turning away the sultry girls, my anxiety at the bet Kurrigan had made over his vicious prisoner, the heart stopping horror when they had rolled apart the doors and presented Ahsoka, shackled and drugged. She relived my struggle when I searched for a plan of escape, weighed the consequences, and made the decision to take the bet. She saw and how I admired her… desired her. Felt the thrill run through my body as I pulled her close to me. Shared the mind melting pleasure when I took in her body, even as I struggled with her… mine, she was mine!

I folded in half, dropping my face into my hands with a quiet moan. The stupidity of my actions, the cruelty… these realities I could face. The absolute wanton selfishness of my feelings… those I would have taken to the grave.

"Rex! No! Don't turn away from me!" She dragged me sideways on to the bed, rolling me on to my back, and pressed her hands to my temples.

I was plunged into a shimmering foggy abyss.. there were flashes of faces, dim rooms, waking sluggishly to the cold cell… I was in Ahsoka's mind. Living her memories:

"Males came. With bruising hands... Blood flew. Bones cracked. Gurgling screams… All skewed by the presence of the drugs.. I was blind folded.. struggling to breathe from the hateful muzzle… weary, hungry, afraid… more men… more screams.. more spice… warping walls… creeping shadowy monsters… cold.. aching muscles… terror.."

I think I may have cried out.. I couldn't be sure… her fear and despair were suffocating. 

"The men's voices, they'd returned.. a familiar one? A Vod?.. no couldn't be, not here.. but there it was again… and the tiniest bit of hope. Footsteps approached… I was going to be attacked…. I would fight… kill… hands grab me … a hot hard body presses against my back… the voice in my ear… it's him??? No, it can't be... it's the drugs… don't touch me!"

The leather mask tears away and scent as warming as a sun pours into my nose… 

"Could cry with relief.. but his teeth hold me.. his body against mine.. my mate… he's come for me!"

I feel the rush of her desire, the warm honey that flows through her as my body joins with hers. She bites back mewls and praise as I thrust in her, throws her pleasure behind delicate purrs, turning them into growls. The fear is gone. The aching chill is gone. Just warmth. And safety. And pleasure. 

"Don't let me go, Rex."

My eyes fly open. 

The warmth and safety.. aren't just in her memory. And the pleasure…

My hands are clamped around Ahsoka's waist… she has somehow gotten astraddle my hips… I'm grinding her against my rock hard member.. 

Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me!?!

I surge upward moving to fling her off and put as much distance between us as possible. 

"Rex!!" She cried as I push her away and leap off the bed, raking my hands through my short hair. 

"Rex!" 

I headed for the door. I wouldn't subject her to this...

"Rex, stop!" 

My body lurched and I flew through the air, my back slamming against the wall, my arms splayed out awkwardly.  
Ahsoka stood, her feet planted, a hand tensed - palm pushing flat towards me.

She was on me in a flash, her mouth slanted over mine, little noises escaping as she kissed me deeply. 

"Don't leave me…" she whispered. "Rex.. when you held me I knew I was safe. For the first time that week I was safe, because you were there. I don't regret what happened.. I wish our first time didn't happen that way.. but I don't regret it. I needed you to feel that. You are so ashamed that you took pleasure in something you thought caused me pain…"

"Ahsoka.." I gasped.. reeling from the disorienting grip of the force. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you… that I took that from you."

Her eyes flicked up and down my body, then came to rest on my face. Laying a hand flat on my belly, her gaze then fell below my waist to where my cock still strained against the fabric. Her fingers flicked open the button of my pants then slowly pulled down the zipper. Her eyes returned to mine, hypnotizing in their intensity, and I gasped and shuddered as her fingers crept downward and closed around my shaft.

I sucked in a ragged breath and then groaned when she dragged her palm up my length and back down again. Something feral gleamed in the cerulean depths of her gaze. She crushed her lips against mine, keeping me immobilized with one hand while stroking firmly with the other.

She felt so good... her mouth and her hand.. her mind gently brushing against mine with tendrils of desire and the dominance of an alpha predator… the sounds she was making in to my mouth with every caress of her tongue-

The door "whooshed" open and several females with guns lept in, Gala-Na among them, wearing looks of absolute fury… which quickly morphed into shock.

Ahsoka's lips left mine with a wet sound and she tilted her head to glare at them, still forearm deep in my pants.

Understanding passed over their faces… they were obviously expecting our roles to be reversed.

"Ah.. ok then.. we'll just uh… yeah." Gala-Na waved goodbye and they backed out, the door closing with a hiss of servos.

Ahsoka turned back to me, a smile pulling at her mouth. She let me fall and my hands cupped her face in an instant, our mouths coming together with eager gasps. I palmed her ass and carried her back to the bed, dropping her gently and kneeling over her on all fours. I stooped to kiss her, desperate to worship her, give her the same feelings of protection and warmth she'd had before. 

"No".

I stopped, my brows slanting with confusion. She whipped her hand through the air between us and I flipped off of her as if I weighed nothing and was pinned flat against the mattress, again in the grips of her force control. 

Ahsoka was at me in an instant. She jerked my shirt up, scraping her fangs across my abdomen as she pulled my pants and drawers down my thighs. The bed shifted, and she straddled me again, her bottoms having disappeared somewhere. She rocked on top of me, soaking me in her wetness, hands plastered on either side of my navel. 

"Ask me now, Rex…" she gasped. "Ask me.."

"Fuuuck…" I groaned. "Maker…. Ahsoka I want you, Mesh'la! Please…"

"Please what? Commander?"

She rolled herself against me, seating my cock in her folds. 

"Agh! Make love to me, Cyare! Please.."

She leaned forward and kissed me firmly, before righting herself and guiding my member to her opening, sinking slowly as the tight muscles of her core fought the invasion. A sweet moan rolled from her as she sheathed me fully inside, rocking gently to allow her body to adjust. 

Still holding me frozen beneath her, Ahsoka began to move against me, grinding roughly as she gave little groans and breathy cries from her chest.

I grimaced, struggling to move, to reach for her… but couldn't. I was utterly at her mercy, and it made my blood hot. Her motions had me moaning under her, gasping her name when she slammed down on top of me. 

"Rex…" her voice cracked on the sylable, "are you afraid of me?"

"No, mesh'la!" I whimpered.

"Even though you're helpless?" One hand holding me still, the other exploring the hard planes of my abdomen.

"No! I'm not...Agh!" Her muscles tightened around me and I struggled to arch off the bed, to no avail.

She was rolling her hips in sensuous liquid motions, her belly undulating as she rode me, her breasts peeking out from under my shirt. She gasped as my head dragged across a sensitive spot inside her, causing a truly obscene moan, and she repeated the movement, her pace increasing. 

"W… why, Rex?" She arched backward, her lekku dragging on my legs.

"Because I trust you! I know you won't hurt me!"

She dropped forward, her forehead touching mine, stilling her heaving body. 

"So, we understand each other. We need never have this conversation again. You are the only one who will ever have this claim to me. I trust you to tend my body and my mind. Unconditionally." 

She captured my mouth, a rough, hungry kiss full of teeth. When she pulled away I gazed back at her, my adoration for her finally overtaking the shame and guilt of the last rotation. 

"Now… fuck me properly, I can't manage this and really enjoy you!"

She released her hold over me. Happy to oblige, I wrapped my arms around her and rolled on top, my mouth at her throat. I thrust against her hard, pounding her delicate flesh carelessly.

I understand, my Ahsoka..

She gripped my neck tightly, mewling and purring and whispering all the praises she'd kept swallowed in that wretched cell - how big I felt, how wonderful the sensations, how handsome and kind and sweet her man was, how proud she was of her terrifying soldier… she likely had more, but her spoken word was quickly becoming incoherent as she was strung along by the building of her climax. I was long gone already… so mentally fucked by being held down by Ahsoka that all words had left me, save for her name. 

Her cries came to a crescendo, peaking with a keening wail as she tightened around me, seizing my cock like a hot greedy fist, and sending me careening into my own release. I sobbed against her, emptying myself into her warmth as shudders wracked my body and my vision darkened. We lay there, breathing raggedly, our little noises comforting each other in the aftermath.

I must have fallen asleep… because, suddenly, I woke up. I was unclothed save for my skin tight shorts and spread out comfortably in the large bed. I sat up with a moan and a stretch and noticed that I was alone. Turning, I found my communicator nearby and the time suggested that I had been sleeping for more than nine hours. I assumed Ahsoka had cleaned me up, tucked me in, and was now piloting the ship.

I staggered to the refresher and washed, donning my same clothes and stepped out of the room. The ladies present all gave me coy smiles. I nodded, avoiding their scrutiny, and moved on to the cockpit. 

She was there, my girl, with pretty sweet little Sen. The Twi'lek smiled brightly and moved to offer me the seat. 

Ahsoka gave a tiny trill, her private way of hailing me. She hiked herself up and I dropped into the pilot's seat so she could arrange herself comfortably on my lap.. 

"Do you need to be alone?"

"Been too many years alone, kid." I slipped an arm snugly around Ahsoka. "Time to focus on the right things instead." 

Sen slipped away and the door hissed shut. 

"'Sokka… I didn't get to say this earlier…" I tilted her chin upward. Her blue eyes shone for me. I had myself so convinced that I knew how she would feel… should feel… I had never realized how she did feel…  
"I was so afraid of what was being done to you… what would be done… I was so angry… "

She lay her palms on my cheeks. "I saw… in Sen's memories. Her physiology as a Twi'lek could 'taste' your rage, but your hurt… it was overwhelming."

"Ahsoka… I love you.. I thought I'd destroyed that."

She pulled me close and kissed me. Not hungry or ferocious or needy. It was acceptance. Reassurance. Such promises in that kiss.

"Um… " I gave a sheepish look… "So …"

"What Rex… "

I was blushing furiously… "Would you let me…"

"Only if you let me."


End file.
